Warmth In The Snow
by Spawkwing Diamond
Summary: Satine and Christian have a moment...filled with SONGS! WOO HOO!


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me...they all belong to Baz...*sigh* The song "Anything you can do" is from Annie Get Your Gun, and I don't own that either...lol...Oh well, I wrote a fluffy kinda fic, so read and ENJOY IT! BWAHAHAHAH  
  
  
  
The old man walked along the streets of Montmarte. The sky was full of dark clouds, signaling snow was coming. As he walked, he breathed in the air and took in the sights, each of them reminding him of his first love. "My only love..." he thought to himself, smiling. Memories of their love cascaded through him. As he walked, he looked at the building in front of him. The Hotel Blanche, he thought reading the sign. Suddenly, a woman's wild shrieking caught his attention. It was coming from the garden of the Moulin Rouge. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously walked into the garden.  
  
A young woman with fiery red hair was running around the giant elephant, shrieking. The old man was about to ask if she needed help when she began to laugh. Her laugh was like a bell, brightening up the overcast sky. The young woman peered from behind one of the legs and began to giggle.  
  
The old man watched her, a smile coming over his face. Suddenly, he heard the bushes rustling to his right.  
  
A young man came bounding out of the bushes. His black hair hung in his face, and a huge smile was over his face.  
  
"I will find youuuuuuuuu" he said in a sing-song voice, peeking around.  
  
The red head had hidden herself behind one of the elephant legs. She placed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.  
  
"Satine? Can you come out and playyyyy?" He said, walking over to the elephant's leg. "AH-HA!" He said, reaching behind the elephant and grabbing Satine's arm.  
  
"CHRISTIAN! YOU CHEATED!" Satine said, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"No I didn't, I'm just a much better hider than you, dear." Christian said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I think not, my penniless poet," Satine retorted, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Christian said.  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better," Satine sang, dancing around the garden. "I can do anything better than you."  
  
"No you can't," Christian said, shooting her a look of mock anger.  
  
"Yes I can," Satine sang, putting her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her fingers at him.  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
Christian jumped onto one of the benches. "Anything you can be, I can be greater. I can be anything greater than you."  
  
"No you can't," Satine said, climbing on the bench next to him.  
  
"Yes I can" Christian said, making a face at her.  
  
"No you can't," Satine giggled, pushing him off the bench.  
  
"Yes I can," Christian said, lying on the ground. He then got up and helped Satine down, and began to dance with her as though they were in a ballroom.  
  
"Any note you can reach, I can reach higher," he sang, dipping her.  
  
"I can sing anything higher than you," Satine said, and to prove her point, did a high pitch opera note.  
  
"No you can't," Christian said, rubbing his ears.  
  
"Yes I can," Satine replied, playfully slapping him.  
  
"No you can't"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
Christian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as though their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Anything you can say, I can say softer," he sang, quietly, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I can say anything softer than you," she sang, her voice barely audible. They leaned in and kissed. When they had finished, Christian smiled at her devilishy.  
  
"No you can't..." he sang mockingly.  
  
Satine stopped, her mouth wide open. "WHY, YOU-" she began to chase him around the garden, shrieking with happiness.  
  
"Handsome, talented, great human being!" Christian finished for her, evading her attacks the whole time.  
  
As the old man watched them, he felt tears coming into his eyes. So young, so in love. Yet, he knew what lay ahead for them. Hardships. Nothing but hardships. He felt something wet fall into his hair. Snow. As he turned one more time to look at the young couple in the garden, they were holding each other, looking up at the sky. Satine stuck her tongue out, catching one of the snowflakes and began to giggle. Then, before the old man's eyes, they began to fade away, until they vanished.  
  
~*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*~  
  
A group of Bohemians, the last of a dying breed, had been walking around Montmarte all day, remembering when the Revolution was alive and kicking. The older ones shared their stories with the younger ones. As they came to the opening of the Moulin Rouge, the oldest of the Bohemians stopped in his tracks. They all stopped and followed his gaze.  
  
Lying on the ground was an old man. His body was covered with the snow that had fallen last night. The old Bohemian walked over to the body and brushed the snow from his face. He then gasped and put his hand to his mouth.  
  
"C-Cwistian?" Toulouse-Latrec felt tears coming into his eyes as he looked at the body of his old friend. He had returned. He had come back to the one place that had filled his heart with happiness and love, and the same place that had turned him into a former shell of the man that he had been. What had he been doing here? In the garden? Toulouse smiled, as he reached a hand out, and closed Christian's eyes. "Now, you are twuwy happy," he said, kissing his friend's forehead.  
  
As the Bohemians left the body to go get some help, Toulouse stopped and turned around again. For a moment he though he saw a flash of auburn hair. An echo of a man's laugh rang in his head.  
  
"Did you hear-" Toulouse began to ask, but he already knew the answer. Nobody had heard anything. He shook his head and started walking again, a pair of melodic voices ringing behind him.  
  
"No you can't,''  
  
"Yes I can," Satine giggled, burying her head into Christian's shoulder. They were together now, and their love would truly go on forever.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I LOVED WRITING IT! Don't forget, to R/R :oD  
  
~*Sarah*~ 


End file.
